


A Bridge Between Worlds

by Tommy_Oliver



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dark, Freeform, Gen, Hope, Other, Past Tense, Poetry, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommy_Oliver/pseuds/Tommy_Oliver
Summary: This is really just one of my free writes I was hoping would be seen far and wide... To make even the tiniest of changes or even the tiniest spark of hope. This is based off of current events and a bit of personal feelings.
Kudos: 1





	A Bridge Between Worlds

Here in this hour, our crimes are like a never ending tower. In this world there’s a fine line between Justice and Injustice. Now we are here seeing Just Injustice, what you see as fine I see as you crossed the Line. There is no reason to kill what you have captured. The will burns and that will and desire becomes wrath. We turn to see our sins returning, for history repeats itself because we humans have decided to be fools. Some of us think of others as tools. All around I see Racism and Prejudice, is it really worth the little time we have now? There’s a bridge between our worlds!

 **WHAT I SEE AS RIGHT YOU SEE AS WRONG! It doesn’t matter if it’s my opinion or others because you think you’re right.** _We keep our lips sealed tight..._ For we fear what may happen to us should we tip others to the right. The bridge is hardly used. **WHAT IS THE POINT OF KILLING AN INNOCENT MAN OR KILLING SOMEONE YOU HATE JUST BECAUSE THAT PERSON IS BEING THEMSELVES?!**

Will someone please tell me what the hell is wrong?! I don’t understand, it's like our humanity is long gone! We became monsters crossing over the bridge! It’s like certain people became bosses of what is Just or not. I keep seeing and hearing. I turn one way to see someone burn, I turn another way to see someone shot, I turn one final time as the hot flames swallow my body only to see an innocent child dead at the hands of Injustice as flames consume my consciousness!

I Keep hearing the dead, their screams swimming through my head! I hear screams of anger shouting out, _“Be Dead!”_ **WHERE THERE WAS ONCE SILENCE ALL THAT REMAINS IS VIOLENCE!!! ALL LIVES MATTER! WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU, A COPY OF AN INSANE STUPID MAD HATTER!? THIS IS NO JOKING MATTER! FOR EVERY ACTION THERE IS A PRICE!**

In each of us...is a spark of soothing nice light, a light guiding us to this bridge, now _**The Choice Is Yours To Make!** _Will you follow the shining light or will you snuff it out like it never existed. Will you become like one who kills others?

Written By: Seikai no ikari(World’s Wrath)

**Author's Note:**

> This can be found on all of my accounts. I hope this made even a tiny change. If not then I know I tried. Please be honest but don't be cruel. Also remember... There is always Hope. This work is in a random fandom because I really don't have a fandom for my own poetry. It's in Real Person Fiction....


End file.
